


Loopholes

by i_wrote_a_smut



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_wrote_a_smut/pseuds/i_wrote_a_smut
Summary: Alucard & Integra decide to explore some... alternatives to the virginity clause.





	Loopholes

She feels the warmth of him at her back as fingers slick with lubricant work between her cheeks. It seems like it’s been _hours_ since he’d breached her, moving the two fingers carefully inside, all the while giving due attention to the swollen nub of her clit with the digits of his free hand. Integra mewls and whines as she turns scarlet, from the tops of her cheeks to the splotches of dusky red scattered haphazardly across her chest, just above her heaving breasts. She looks deliciously undone, and Alucard can’t help but kiss the exposed skin right below her ear, followed quickly by a tender nip to the lobe as his fingers leave her womanhood to squeeze a breast gently and lightly tug at her nipple. 

 

 

She feels the girth of him resting idly against the back of her thigh, and she thinks she can sense the faintest beating of a pulse tapping a slow, steady tattoo against her sensitised skin, the vein on the underside gorging the organ with stolen lifeblood. 

 

They’d talked about it, this thoroughly sinful act they are about to engage in, and Integra decided if there is no other way she can have him, _all_ of him, she might as well throw caution to the wind and explore the wicked loophole. She is curious enough, and confident that her amorous vampire will take utmost care & cease should the act cause her any unnecessary discomfort. 

 

As it is, she is relaxed nearly to a point of drowsiness, limbs loose with her recent orgasm, so much so that Alucard’s fingers now slide easily inside her tight sheath. She feels his cock twitch eagerly against her buttock, and then the fingers tweaking at her breast leave her to reach for the bottle of lubricant resting brazenly on the bed in front of her. 

 

“Are you ready, my Countess?”, he breathes softly, passionately against her ear as gooseflesh makes her skin tighten and shivers wrack her slender frame. _In for a penny, in for a pound_ , she thinks briefly before giving him a curt nod. Alucard plants a slow, steadying kiss to her temple, and Integra feels the press of his forehead as it rests gingerly against her shoulder blade. He is careful, has been careful and measured throughout their encounter, and it‘s reassuring enough to abate the sudden nervous feeling that settled itself heavily in the pit of her stomach like a ball of lead. 

 

She startles as the fingers that had been working her open leave her body. Soon enough, she feels them return to massage in slow circles around the relaxed muscle, her lover applying more lubrication to the busy digits in anticipation of what’s to come. Although she can’t see it, and she refuses to turn around to inspect him, she knows that he’s coating his length liberally, too. 

 

Integra feels her heartbeat double as Alucard’s other hand reaches around to splay low on her belly, pulling her body close. His fingers slowly trail up, along the curve of her ribcage and from the underside of her breast to tickle sensuously at her collarbone, and finally settle on her cheek, cupping it gently. He angles her face toward him for a deep kiss, full of tongue and unsuppressed heat, and he swallows her gratified sob as his hand travels back down to tease her neglected clit. 

 

She is still wet from before, his fingers gliding easily against sensitive flesh, and though the colour in her cheek and the mewling moans interspersed with hitching gasps spell excitement, the rapid beating of her heart gives him pause. “Is something the matter, my love?”, he whispers into the space between their lips, concern furrowing his brow. When she doesn’t answer, save for the fresh splotches of rouge colouring her cheeks, he continues. “We need not go any further with this. The decision rests, as always, solely in your hands.” 

 

She considers him for a moment, how lucid he’s been, how sweet and accommodating throughout each one of their encounters ever since they first became lovers, and her decision is made. “No, it’s okay. I trust you. Alucard...”, she trails off, and grabs a handful of inky locks to pull him in for another kiss. He returns it with eager abandon, his blood-red eyes burning into her icy blues like a thousand splendid suns as he reaches down to align himself with the entrance to her body. He is strumming her clit incessantly now, hoping her excitement will prove enough to alleviate any pain. 

 

He pushes in slowly, gliding in a little bit at a time, and the unfamiliar pressure makes Integra clench the sheets like some desperate feline about to be unmoored from her spot. It’s not pain she’s feeling, but a new sensation nonetheless, something akin to overwhelming, stupefying fullness, and intense all the same. 

 

“Ahh, Alucard...”

 

She utters his name between gasps now, and as he releases his shadows to attend her the world whirls suddenly off-kilter. He’s everywhere, all around her, ghostly tendrils of silk stroking through her hair, flicking at her nipples, wrapping themselves tightly around her ankles... As one of Alucard’s hands continues to stroke an inferno between her legs, the other loops snugly around Integra’s waist, pulling her pelvis into his languid thrusts. Their movements feel ardent, passionate and consuming, and as the world starts to lose focus and Integra’s vision becomes hazy, she feels one errant shadow curl itself loosely around her wrist. She unclenches her hand and lets go of the sheet, and the tendril carries her palm to rest against Alucard’s lips, where he kisses each digit reverently in turn. 

 

After, he intertwines the fingers of his hand with hers, and doesn’t let go for a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...finally bit the bullet on this one, yo. 
> 
> It's been sitting in my drafts since at least April last year, and I figured it's time to make good on some of those New Year's resolutions. One of them clearly being to arrive to this fandom late w/ Starbucks and a modest offering of butt stuff...
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself. 
> 
> Find me under and-i-write-sins on Tumblr, where I reblog AxI (+ other Hellsing content) and imagine them engaging in all manner of lewd.


End file.
